Talk:Bugs (Skyrim)/Archive 1
While playing the game i ran into a floating girl( i can not remember the name) in the town of riverwood. She was standing half way up the stairs near one of the bridges but in the air not on the stairs itself. ~~drwhit~ Write the text of your article here! Unable to map left hand While fighting in Skyrim, I tried to block using the right mouse button but when I pressed it the system tab opened. So I checked the controls and two keys were mapped to system tab, escape and M2. I got rid of the second mapping for the system tab but now I'm unable to map any button to M2. It doesn't even show up in the list of controls. Can't continue main quest line I've been having a problem with Alvor. Instead of following the guy from the cave to Riverwood, I went back into the cave. I walked to Riverwood and talked to Alvor about all of his 5 dialogues, but the quest doesn't update. It still tells me to talk to Alvor. I don't know what to do. Any help would be much appreciated. :D Main Questline Bug Quest confliction between "Joining the Stormcloaks" and "Season Unending" stops both of these quests from being completed, to further the main quest. Unable to change POV After joining the Companions and turning into a werewolf I'm unable to change into first-person view. Mining bug Anyone else having problems when it comes to mining? All it does is make a clicky noise like im clicking on nothing. During starting quest, I've gotten 3 crash to desktops when you first find the bear if I chose to try and shoot her with a long bow. Forest Spriggan Glitch Killed the green spriggan, reanimated it, it cast some kind of spell that sent me invisible and covreed me in a greenish haze, plus it sent a swarm of green bugs flyring around me that never ever leave. This is exactly the same effect the spriggan has. I have no idea how to get rid of it, have removed all items and nothing still. Plz help! possible workaround for The Forlorn Conspiracy, where the guy in the talos shirne is killed and it doesnt register, I hit a guard, served time in jail, came back and the quest continued for me 06:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Golden Claw Dungeon Exit Completing the dungeon fro Golden Claw quest, you drop down into a shrine with a single exit to the world map. When using that exit, loading screen appears and stays, until I force close the game. This happens every time. 10:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Try going out a different way. Keep going until you obtain the word of power and kill the guardian (varies from person to person). Near there, theres' a lever, which opens a hidden door. Try that exit instead? Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 10:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm having a few bugs. One of them is the fact that I got a dragon bounty quest from Whiterun. I finished it, but there was another marker too. I went to both markers and killed both dragons. I handed it in to Whiterun, but then apparently i still needed to hand it in at Dawnstar, to the Jarl. I did so, kept going, and died. When i came back the quest told me to hand it in. But i had saved after i did it just before. The mission is now stuck in my mission log and I am unable to do any bounty missions. I can't hand it into the jarl, the option to do so isn't there. Anyone else having something similar? Also, the Khajiit travelers that camp outside cities, their tents disappear sometimes, but the Khajiit stay... Kaz-114 (talk) 10:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Kaz-114Kaz-114 (talk) 10:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Bards College: During the Bards College quest, where you go and burn King Olaf during the festival, the leader walks up to the king with his torch and simply keeps on setting him on fire all the time, and this doesnt stop anymore, meaning that I'm stuck there. I tried reloading, walking away, entering a building, but nothing helps.. I don't want my Bards missions to get stuck here :( .. Does anyone else have this problem as well? It's on the PS3 version.. I hope to hear from anyone soon. Best regards, ~~DDopeRR~~ Right hand dissapearing Sometimes when fast switching between dual-wielding spells and a spell in your left and sword in your right hand, the players right hand will just dissapear but you will still be able to use the spell. This is if you have the spell and sword as favourite and fast switch with the favourite mapped to any number 1-8 Skyrim for PC (XP). Continuous pausing of game as it loads new area when roaming outside. Same as Oblivion did. 16:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC)